looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Looney Tunes Show: Behind the Zaniness/Credits
Associate Producer TBA Casting and Voice Direction TBA Featuring the Voices of Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Plucky Duck, Sylvester, Sylvester Junior, Tweety, Henery Hawk and Clyde Bunny Bob Bergen as Porky Pig, Speedy Gonzales, Hubie, Bertie and Marvin the Martian Billy West as Elmer Fudd, Hamton J. Pig, Babbit and Claude Cat Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam, Pepé Le Pew, Wile E. Coyote, Ralph Wolf, Barnyard Dawg, Dizzy Devil, Hugh Tasmanian Devil, The Brain, Squit, Slowpoke Rodriguez, Claude Hare and Colonel Rimfire Charlie Adler as Buster Bunny Jeff Glen Bennett as Foghorn Leghorn Jim Cummings as Taz, Cool Cat, Sam Sheepdog, Catstello and Rocky Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner, Mac Gopher, Foxy, Pinky, Fowlmouth, Arnold the Pitbull, Axl Gator and Dr. Otto Scratchansniff Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner, Tosh Gopher, Lightning Rodriguez and Walter Wolf Frank Welker as the Road Runner, Bosko, Hector the Bulldog, Marc Anthony, K-9, Charlie Dog, Mugsy, Gogo Dodo, Furrball, Calamity Coyote, Little Beeper, Thaddeus Plotz, Ralph the Guard, Runt, Buttons and Steven Spielberg Dee Bradley Baker as Squeaks the Squirrel, Bull Gator and Pesto Danny Cooksey as Montana Max John Mariano as Pesto Noah Schnapp as Skippy Squirrel Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny, Sniffles the Mouse, Fifi La Fume, Li'l Sneezer, Honey and Bunny Rabbit Grey Griffin as Tina Russo Duck, Petunia Pig and Molly Tasmanian Devil Tara Strong as Sylvia, Roxy, Pussyfoot and Jake Tasmanian Devil Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny, Dot Warner, Penelope Pussycat, Jean Tasmanian Devil, Marcia the Martian and Hello Nurse T'Keyah Crystal Keymah as Aoogah Tia Carrere as Queen Tyr'ahnee Gail Matthius as Shirley the Loon Cree Summer as Elmyra Duff and Mary Melody Sherri Stoner as Slappy Squirrel and herself Bernadette Peters as Rita Julie Brown as Minerva Mink Nancy Cartwright as Mindy June Foray as Granny Special Guest Stars Jim Forbes as The Narrator Tom Kenny as Gabby Goat Tom Ruegger as himself Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone as themselves Mel Blanc (archive recordings) Based upon the Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' characters created by Warner Bros. Animation Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck created by Tex Avery Porky Pig, Sylvester Pussycat and Yosemite Sam created by Friz Freleng Tweety Bird, Mac Gopher and Tosh Gopher created by Bob Clampett Speedy Gonzales, Foghorn Leghorn, Barnyard Dawg, Taz, Bunny Rabbit and Claude Hare created by Robert McKimson Wile E. Coyote, the Road Runner, Pepé Le Pew, Hubie the Mouse, Bertie the Mouse, Sniffles the Mouse, Claude Cat, Elmer Fudd and Marvin the Martian created by Chuck Jones Tiny Toon Adventures, Animaniacs and Pinky and the Brain created by Tom Ruegger Taz-Mania created by Art Vitello Opening and Closing Theme This Is It by Mack David and Jerry Livingston Rearranged by Walter Murphy Music by Walter Murphy TBA Animation Produced by Film Roman A Waterman Entertainment Company Animation Executive Producers John Hyde Mike Wolf Overseas Animation Production Rough Draft Korea Overseas Animation Director for Rough Draft Korea Carl Linton Special Thanks to Viacom International, Inc. Executives in Charge of Production for Cartoon Network TBA TBA Executive Producers for Amblin Television Steven Spielberg Sherri Stoner Executive Producer for Warner Bros. Animation Sam Register This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result on civil and/or criminal prosecution ©2016 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. and Amblin Partners, LLC Country of first publication: United States of America Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'', Taz-Mania and all related characters and elements: © Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. Tiny Toon Adventures, Animaniacs, Pinky and the Brain and all related characters and elements: © Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. and Amblin Partners, LLC Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. and Amblin Partners, LLC are the authors of this film/motion picture for the purposes of the Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto Amblin Television in association with Warner Bros. Animation Th-th-th-that's all, folks! Distributed by Warner Bros. Television A TimeWarner Company www.warnerbros.com Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:Credits